


Longbottom House Liaison

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 691: The Snapely Alphabet of Places - Longbottom House.Beta(s):Lilyseyes.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Longbottom House Liaison

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 691: The Snapely Alphabet of Places - Longbottom House. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Lilyseyes.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Longbottom House Liaison

~

Upon waking, Severus blinked. 

Potter was sitting in a chair beside his bed. Severus glanced around the unfamiliar room.

He attempted speech, but nothing emerged. Finally, he croaked. 

Potter sat up, alert. “You’re awake!” 

“Unlike you,” Severus rasped. “Where…?” 

“Longbottom House,” Potter said. “Aurors came looking for you at Hogwarts when they heard you were still alive, but Kingsley tipped us off.” 

Severus sighed. “…should’ve let them—”

“Arrest you?” Potter shook his head. “I’ve lost too many to war already.” 

“…can’t save everyone.”

Potter smiled, the look in his eyes giving Severus pause. “Maybe not, but I can save you.” 

~

When Severus next woke, Draco was waiting. Surprised, Severus whispered, “…doing here?”

Draco sat forward and smiled. “Why wouldn’t I be?” 

Severus watched him closely. “…didn’t think you…friends with Longbottom.” 

Draco blushed, looking away, and Severus had his answer. “He…helped me a lot last year, and we’ve become close—”

Severus choked, coughing for several moments. When he stopped, Draco was at his elbow with a phial. Accepting it, Severus swallowed. “When Lucius finds out…won’t be happy.”

Draco smirked. “Relax. Longbottom House’s well warded.” 

Severus sighed. Apparently he was about to be in the middle of another battle.

~

Augusta Longbottom was formidable. When she marched into Severus’ room, he instinctively sat up straighter. 

“Headmaster Snape,” she said. “Now that you’re awake and on the mend, it’s time to clear the air.” 

Severus inclined his head. “Madam.” 

“Young Potter and my Neville assure me that you were not a Voldemort toady but, in fact, a hero who protected as many as he could. Since they both vouch for you, I’m prepared to continue offering you the hospitality of Longbottom House.” She frowned. “But should you abuse my hospitality—”

Severus nodded. “Understood.” 

“Excellent.” She hummed. “Feel better.” 

Oddly, Severus did.

~

Poppy visited Longbottom House every other day, but the majority of Severus’ healing was overseen by Potter, who tended his wounds, administered his potions, and generally hovered over Severus, who often tried to send him away. 

Unfortunately, Severus’ ability to intimidate Potter seemed to have dissipated. Potter mostly ignored him, continuing to hover. 

One day Severus snapped, “Why are you doing this, Potter? You should hate me!” 

Potter blinked. “I don’t. I saw what you sacrificed for me. I…owe you.” 

“So this is pity?” Severus spat.

Staring for a moment, Potter sighed, “No.” And, shaking his head, he left. 

~

“Longbottom,” Severus said when he walked into his room the following day. “What a surprise.” 

“Why?” Longbottom huffed. “Longbottom House is my home, too.” 

“Indeed.” Severus raised an eyebrow. “To what do I owe the…honour?” 

Longbottom narrowed his eyes. “Do you get some sort of satisfaction from being an arse?”

Severus smirked. “On occasion.” 

Longbottom shook his head. “You know, Draco absolutely adores you and Harry—” He stopped. “I don’t get why two of the people I care for love you. As far as I can tell, you don’t deserve it.” 

When he left, Severus sighed. He was right. 

~

That evening, Severus waited until Potter completed his medical ministrations before speaking. “I…apologise.” 

Potter froze. “Why?” 

“I’ve been…unkind. You’re helping me recover, while hiding me from the authorities and petitioning for my pardon.” 

Potter narrowed his eyes. “Did Neville say something?” 

“Longbottom pointed out how much I owe you—”

Potter snorted. “You owe me nothing. I know you don’t share my—”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Your?”

Potter sighed. “I’ve fancied you for ages, but you loved my mum, so—”

“As a friend, over twenty-eight years ago. I’m…bent.” 

Slowly, Potter smiled. “So it’s okay I fancy you?”

“Quite.” 

~

“It worked!” Potter crowed, bursting into Severus’ room.

“What?” Severus asked. 

Practically bouncing, Potter handed him the newspaper. Its headline screamed ‘Snape Acquitted Of War Crimes! All Charges Dropped!’

Severus’ hands trembled. 

“Are you okay?” Harry asked.

“I’m free?” Severus whispered. 

Potter took the paper from him before clasping Severus’ hands. “Neville says you’re welcome to stay here in Longbottom House, or—”

Severus looked up into Potter’s eyes. “Or?”

Potter blushed. “You could come home with me. I’ve a house, and now that no one’s hunting you—”

“You want me to live with you?”

“If you want.” 

Severus hummed. “Acceptable.”

~


End file.
